A centralized vacuum-cleaning installation is made up of a vacuum-cleaning unit installed in a plant room, and of vacuum-cleaning outlets installed in the various rooms of a building used for dwellings, an office building or a building open to the public, the outlets being connected to the vacuum-cleaning unit by a network of smooth-bore pipes.
The vacuum-cleaning outlets are used to connect the network of vacuum-cleaning pipes to a brush used for vacuum cleaning, this brush being fixed to a flexible tube, the other end of which is equipped with an end-fitting intended to be introduced into an outlet connecting the flexible hose to the vacuum-cleaning unit and switching this unit on, for example by means of a microcontact fixed in the outlet.